Consejo de Gobierno
by Lila Negra
Summary: Tras la visita del clan Hizuru, Eren e Historia se encuentran para discutir, en la medida de sus posibilidades, las decisiones que tomarán. CANONVERSE / Ubicado en el capítulo 107 del manga / Se sugiere EreHisu.


**Consejo de Gobierno**

 _Drabble por el capítulo 107 del manga_

 **Advertencias:** drabble canonverse. Estos hechos se ubican entre los momentos del pasado recordados a lo largo del capítulo 107 del manga, así que si no leyeron ese capítulo, probablemente esto contenga spoilers o resulte confuso. Se sugiere EreHisu.

 **Nota:** este fic nació como un desafío de **oh-warukunai**. Yo debía escribirle un EreHisu canonverse y ella me escribiría un fic sobre Eren y Zeke (de próxima aparición). Así que le dedico esto a ella, le agradezco la inspiración y la confianza, y espero que sigamos colaborando para producir nuevas cosas :)

 **Agradecimientos** : a **Jazmín** y **Meztli** por las primeras lecturas. Y a Meztli también por haberse encargado de limpiar la imagen del manga que utilicé de portada. ¡Gracias a ambas!

* * *

Apretujó el papel que habían metido en su bolsillo y en el cual él había propuesto un horario y lugar para su encuentro. Podía parecer absurdo pero eso significaba ser reina después de todo: esconderse, disimular, murmurar por lo bajo. Ser reina era dejar la voz y el cuerpo a merced de una voluntad mayor que quería presentarse como la del pueblo pero que nunca podía serlo realmente. Estos juegos palaciegos la cansaban. Estaba, sin embargo, resignada. Podía compartir su peso con otros, dispuestos a sufrir lo que ella. Sin embargo, no podía alivianarlo.

Estaba sumida en estas cavilaciones cuando él se sentó a su lado en silencio, sin mirarla. Si tuviera que caracterizar sus relaciones, este gesto era la mejor síntesis: nada tenían tan en común como el mutuo deseo de desaparecer de este mundo.

—¿Por qué has dicho que sí? —soltó de pronto—.Podían esperar, estaban dispuestos a darnos tiempo para pensar. Debiste discutirlo con el Consejo de Gobierno.

—Es que tienen razón… ya habíamos hablado de esto, de la necesidad de mantener la tradición de tener un titán en la familia real. Y no puedes ser tú, no queremos repetir las memorias del Rey Fritz, ¿no es así?

—Pero, ¿Zeke? ¿Crees que los recuerdos de un tipo que jugaba a tirar piedras sobre nuestros soldados te ayudarán más?

—¿Y qué otra cosa pretendes? ¿Que me coma a Annie? Por más que ella fuera… tu amiga… sabes que al convertirse en titán era una sádica también. Lo viste junto conmigo aquella vez en el bosque. Todos ustedes son así.

—¿Nosotros…?

—¡Pues sí! ¡Hay algo en el suero titán, no lo sé! ¿No te acuerdas de esa herida que le hiciste a Mikasa? Evidentemente no es tan fácil controlarse siendo titán y lo primero que te surge es un impulso violento, un hambre de destrucción. Ya sabemos eso. Esa información no quita que necesitamos un titán con sangre real.

Eren guardó silencio un momento. Luego retomó la conversación en el mismo tono acusador con el que había comenzado.

—¿Y lo de los hijos? ¿Esa ridiculez de convertirte en una incubadora humana? ¿Por qué aceptaste?

—Oh, Eren, eso ya estaba decidido, he estado discutiéndolo con Darius. ¿Qué esperabas? Necesitamos descendientes o apenas algo me pase habrá una guerra civil. Cuantos más hijos tenga, mejor. No me digas que no lo venías venir.

—¿Así que estás conforme?

—Tan conforme como tú con que tu padre te haya inyectado suero titán y te haya obligado a comérselo.

El muchacho resopló, molesto.

—Así que ese viejo te convenció. ¿Y quién va a ser el padre? ¿Te vas a casar?

—Lo hemos estado pensando. El matrimonio puede ser un adorno bonito pero que alguien adquiera el nombre de rey puede poner en duda mi poder real. Al pueblo le nombras el Consejo de Gobierno que trabaja en las sombras y es lo mismo que inventar historias, pero les alcanzaría saber que un tipo cualquiera se mete legalmente en mi cama para olvidarse de mi autoridad.

—Podría ser un arreglo con los Hizuru, eso fortalecería la alianza.

—¿Y darles a esos extranjeros carroñeros autoridad sobre mis recursos, carta blanca?

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Tendrás los hijos a escondidas, simulando que salen de un repollo?

Ella se removió. Habría querido que él llegara a la conclusión por sí mismo.

—Si fuera un matrimonio, tendría que ser con alguien que tenga tanto reconocimiento del pueblo como yo.

—¿El capitán Levi?

—No seas tonto, Eren, nos han dicho que los Ackerman no pueden concebir titanes cambiantes. Me refiero a alguien que haya atravesado las mismas cosas, que sea también un símbolo de la esperanza…

—No hay tal cosa como la esperanza —la cortó él.

Fue ahora el turno de Historia de soltar el aire con fuerza, decepcionada.

—Bueno. ¿Acaso solo me citaste para hacerme estas preguntas estúpidas? ¿No tienes alguna noticia para mí?

—Pues sí. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del capitán por vigilarme, al final uno de esos guardaespaldas pudo alcanzarme un mensaje de mi hermano.

—Ya me parecía que aquí faltaba una pieza. Para esto no importa tanto cuántas piedras arrojara, ¿verdad? Y bien, ¿de qué se trataba?

—Un tonto guante marrón y una pelota.

—Zeke es extraño pero estoy segura de que hay algo más.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hay. Dentro del guante había un papel. El envoltorio estaba intacto. Tenía una propuesta.

—Si me estás diciendo esto a mí es porque no piensas comunicárselo a la comandante Hange, ¿no es cierto?

—Exacto. Pero, mientras tanto, deberías ir preparando todo. Creo que es posible que la guerra se adelante.

—Maldita sea, Eren, sabes perfectamente que no puedo guardar esto en secreto.

—Lo harás. Por el tiempo suficiente. Así que esto es una despedida.

Y se puso de pie. Historia lo retuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio temporal.

Él la contempló, en una señal de que aceptaba su pedido.

—Participa de la reunión del Consejo de esta noche. Se decidirá el asunto de… bueno. El padre de los herederos. Si vienes, en unos días tal vez la guardia en tu cuartel no sea tan férrea como siempre.

Eren asintió. Cuando estuvo sola, Historia se miró las manos. Ella decidiría con quién. En alguna cosa tendría que usar de su maldito poder de cartón. Aunque más no fuera en esta tontería. Ella decidiría y Eren tendría que obedecer.

 *** * * FIN * * ***


End file.
